In the dreams
by darkfalkon
Summary: Pirates don't get halos, all things taken aside, drunken, fear inspiring bastards would just look  ridiculous with signs of sanctity hovering over their heads. Makes you wonder - Somebody at the beginning of time probably made the arrangement.


In the dreams

x-x-x

_Hay guys, this is another Ace&Luffy story, because those two are my faves. This takes place after Ace's death, but it's not angsty. It may be introduction to longer story of adventure. I've never written action piece, though, so this may be first and last chapter. There would be no paring here, at least no between canon characters (unless the paring is already canon like, lets say, Yassop x Banchina or Roger x Rouge, that may be mentioned in latter chapters in some way or another). There will be fluff. _

_Oh, and sorry for not updating "Different Approach"(this one is within the same continuum as "Different approach" too) I have some ideas, I just can't gather myself to write them down. I hope I continue that story too. _

_Also for spelling & grammar; remember that this author is a gal who manages to make mistakes in one letter word in her native language, not to mention foreign (English is not that much foreign since I've begun learning at kindergarden level and I'm soon to be University graduate, but still). Basically this author spelling ability is on par with Zoro's sense of direction. In spite of making excuses I'm also trying to do my best, so bear with me, 'key? _

x-x-x

In the dreams

Chapter One: Nightmares chased away

Where was Rayleight? Couldn't he see that this was too much for Luffy at, least at the level he was now on. This was just the beginning of their training on Rusukaina and Luffy was basically fighting for his dear life for the whole day, but Luffy, being overly adventurous spirit and somewhat adrenaline addict, didn't mind at all. But this was just too much.

Huge, canine monsters were chasing poor rubber boy though the swamp. I was so hot and slushy the boy could hardly move and what was even worse he was almost suffocating, due to black foam, monsters were exhaling. Those things were not that fast, but neither was Luffy in current conditions. And the nearer the monsters drew the more paralyzed with fear Luffy was. It was not normal. There was something different with those things than with any other danger, he have ever faced. Something about them felt unnatural.

Meanwhile the monsters draw too close and great, dark red and hot jaws were ready to snatch Luffy. He had to fight, but somehow he couldn't move.

Than something bright, like shooting star fell from the sky knocking out the nearest monster. Then this new apparition flashed towards few other monsters and laid them down with powerful hits and kicks. Strangely, sinister beings dissolved to black smoke, that quickly began to clear away. Luffy soon realized that phenomenon, who helped him was in fact a man... with manji and crescent moustached skull tattooed on his back. The said man tuned to Luffy with a smile:

- Really you have to fight those things head on - he said - if you escape they... - he wasn't able to finish, though, as Luffy nearly tackled him to the ground.

- You're alive, you're alive - he was crying... - but how?

Young man pushes away the sobbing boy, but only far enough for them to look in one another's eyes. What Luffy saw was well known, covered with freckles, face of his older brother, who was giving him what probably was warmest smile in existence.

- I'm not. - he said in calm voice.

- Wha... - just what was his brother saying? That didn't make any sense.

- I'm not alive any more. I've died. You have accept that, right?

- Yes but...

- You haven't realized yet? This is a dream. You're dreaming.

- So you are not real?

- I haven't said that. There is always something of reality in the dream.

- So I... failed to saved you. I'm sorry. If I only...

Ace pulled Luffy in tight hug, which was rare, because they didn't usually hugged a lot, they were after all brothers, not sisters, damn it! boys, not girls and boys don't hug one another as often as girls - is a culture implanted thing (the situation, when they have seek comfort after Sabo's death being an exception _if you've read "Different approach" you know what I'm about on_ ).

- Stupid! It's me who should be apologizing, I messed it up. Besides you did saved me.

- But you are...

- ...Dead. Yes, but there are more important things of a man to save, than just his life. You don't realize how important for other people are things you do, do you?

- Than I'm as you big bro.

For some reason they were both grinning when they finally let go.

- Soo... How's Heaven?

- I'm not in Heaven.

- Don't tell me you've gone to Hell? I mean us being pirates and all, but...

- No... this place is like... Big Pirate Ship In The Sky

- No way! Tell me. - Luffy liked listening to stories, oh yes.

They have seated themselves on the ground, that mysteriously instead of swamp turned to juicy grass. Weather was beautiful too, warm but with cooling wind, it was dark already, but the kind of dark that is welcoming, has stars and still some dusky pink on western skies.

Ace made them up some instant fire, as anyone knows the best thing for telling stories is burning bonfire.

- You see the stars - he began pointing at skies, Luffy's followed the gesture with his eyes.

- Yeah, what about them? - he asked.

- They are something like jewels, or more like pearls, they are attached to strange creature, that live up there. Skies are actually great ocean, where those things dwell.

- Really?

- Yeah... The water is different up there, you can drink it safely, as is the clearest water you'll ever going to see and it is also really delicious, it puts to shame any beverage on earth and even devil fruit users can swim in this water, so it's really cool.

- So when I get there will you teach me to swim?

- 'Cours I will, but don't get there too soon. Back to the topic, there are also islands on the surface of this ocean. They are called Paradise Islands. Pirates are prohibited to go on the land, though.

- Why is that? It's no fun! - Luffy exclaimed.

- Well it's because those island are place where souls can get at pace and pirates have unsetting spirits. So it is assumed that they would only get in way of the pace. But no matter, we go any way to find some provisions and stuff to maintain the ships. We are only chased away each time by Guardian Beasts, in case we are found out.

- So it's fun after all - Luffy grinned - Those beasts... are they cool?

- They are huge, partly animals, covered in shiny armors, they have powerful wings, and fly really fast and can shoot laser beams, so I suppose they are pretty awesome. They can hurt you quite seriously, but they never kill, they are only there to protect residents of Paradise.

Luffy's eyes have been sparkling: - I wanna go there!

- Hey, hey, don't be hasty - Ace laughed - I don't want to see you up there for quite some time, yet. You still got plenty of adventures waiting for you in here, remember. Anyway, those island are cool by themselves, they are bit like sky islands of this world but they are made of colorful clouds and they are full of plant life. All kind of fruits grows there, even the ones that are rich with protein and fat and taste like meat.

- What kind of meat? - Luffy questioned about what seems to be most interesting for him.

- All kind, really, but they only grow in the middle of the land, so you have to go there and fetch some, if you are hungry. There are some plants, that grow on the edges of the islands, so the fruits sometimes land in the sea and you can fish them out, but they don't taste that good.  
>The sea is crystal clear so you can see all the strange creature, that live in there and if you really have good eyes you can even see this world, but I swear, you wouldn't believe just how tiny it looks from above. But you can also see this world if you pour some water in any kind of container and concentrate on what you want to see. Even spoon will do, but the picture would be very small. That way you can watch people close to you who are still alive, you can hear them too. That's how I knew where are you and what is happening to you.<p>

Usually it's peaceful up there, but sometimes it gets dangerous. There are those guys called "Fleet of Netherworld" they normally don't live there, they can't breathe Paradise air for too long, so they disappear soon after they invade to wherever they came from. They want to kidnap people for slave labor in Netherworld. The Paradise Island are always protected by Guardian Beast who know instantly if the Fleet of Netherworld is coming and face them on the shores. They have really keen senses, those Beasts.

- So how do you get on land if the Beasts are that sharp? - Luffy asked bewildered.

- That's because Fleet of Netherworld reeks so much, anything with good nose can smell them from miles. And we smell just the same as residents of Paradise Island. Still if there is a Beast in vicinity, it can immediately recognize a pirate and chase him away. Because, you know, pirates don't get halos like lawful residents of Paradise Islands. They have those things above their heads, so whenever something happen, like halo wearing fellow falls to the sea and is taken away by waves or somehow gets kidnapped be Netherworld Dwellers, the Beasts know where he is and go to rescue him. But it's also the reason why pirates can't go and live on the land. Unless they decide to drink from River of Forgetfulness. They would remember no longer how they lived, what was important to them and what they have committed, then they are given halos and can, or rather have to, dwell on the land.

- Who would have want that? - Luffy was shocked.

- Apparently some would, if their souls hurt too much from what happened to them during life or if they have no one more among living, they want to watch, and finally want some pace. Furthermore remember that pirates aren't protected by the Beasts and can be kidnapped by Fleet of Netherworld much more easily.

- So you can be kidnapped? - Luffy asked, suddenly fearful.

- Nah, it doesn't happen often, besides I'm strong, you know. There are other dangers too, your ship can be destroyed by Skyking - they are like Seakings - only much bigger and the dwell in sky ocean. Or the Sky storm can drive your ship away from islands and you may suffer horrible hunger for long time. You won't die, though, people in the other world don't need the food or drink any more to live, hunger weaken them non-the -less and is very painful, especially if prolonged. You also won't heal properly when hungry, apart from that any injury or illness you had while living or gained in the other world will heal really quickly.

- Wow, that's so cool... but... do you poop? - _you know Luffy would ask this one_

His brother burst into laughter.

- You never change do you? But actually not. Eating and drinking work different up there. The things you have eaten don't digest, but they somehow help you keep in the good shape.

- Oh, I see - Luffy seemed disappointed by new piece of information. - By the way how have you landed up in there?

- You see when pirate dies his spirit floats into the sky ocean, during that time is like asleep and can't remember later on what have occurred. Than angel mermaids who are looking for sea flowers deep in the sky find such a fellow and if they decide he is worth it, they fish him out and bring to the big ship on a surface. I only remembered as I've woke up coughing on the deck of our ship. The angel mermaid that had brought me up hold me to the floor and ordered me to lay still for some time. At first I couldn't see anything, then everything came into focus. Then I saw it.

- Saw what?

- Sky in the sky - it's beautiful - it's like aurora, colorful and ever changing, though changes slowly. On earth I haven't even know colors like that exist. But it doesn't give as much light, as you'd think.

- Angel mermaids, are they fun?

- Yeah, they are... they are playful, they sometimes play a pranks on us, but they are usually friendly with pirates. They are much more wild than mermaids of this world. They are carnivorous and hunt even Skykings. They are very strong. They usually carry some sort of weapon and fight with Fleet of Netherworld if they ever encounter them. They never wear any clothes apart from garland made of sea flowers, that grow in the sky ocean, and jewelry made of what people of this world call stars. Apart from that they look a lot like regular mermaid only they have wings in their mid section. They are immortal and ever young. Their voices can only be described as heavenly and they like to sing and dance in the sky sea or above it. They are good, as they help lost souls get to their proper places. This is very important for pirates, as pirates just drift after death and fall asleep in the sea, because there is no one who would taken pirates' souls to Paradise Island. Normal people are taken there right away. They only sometimes wander off. Then angel mermaids rescue them as well, only they bring them to shores of Paradise. There's big troubleif the soul is not rescued for a long time, it gets heavy with sorrows and drops to Netherworld.

The mermaid, who had rescued me, instantly taken liking to me, I've been told, she even perform CPR on me. Funny that. I've been told the angel mermaids don't usually do that for people they have saved, because dead people don't need it. She has also concentrated on pulmonary part, almost omitting cardio part, I've been told.

- Those Skykings you've mentioned - are they tasty? - again predictable question.

- I don't know, they are highly poisonous for people, who came from this world, only creatures, that originated from that other world can eat them. You won't die, as you are already dead, but you will suffer for positive ages. Same goes for any other sky fish or sky animal. We can only eat fruits, it's cool though, as there are some meat-flavored, as I've already told you.

- Oh, that's a shame! Waste of perfectly good meat, but if there are fruit to make up for that, I think it's not that bad.

Ace grinned at younger brother, already expecting this kind of response: - So wanna hear about my new ship and the crew.

- You bet.

- Right, so the ship is called "Heavenly Symphony" and is so big that our Moby Dick seem tiny thing in comparison. There are even docks inside of the ship, where we keep smaller vessels, the ones we need in order to land to island unspotted...

- We have dock space inside the "Thousand Sunny" too - Luffy interrupted - but you've never seen "Sunny" - he saddened.

- But I've seen her... from the sky... I think she is really cool.

- Yeah, and she has lion for figurehead. -

- Any way, back to "Heavenly Symphony", or "Symph - chan" as we call her. She has angel playing with harp as a figurehead. She is made from wood, that is thousands years old already, but still it smell as if a day ago it has been laying in the forest. There are usually lights lit bright, giving warm, golden glow, as I've told you sky does not give much light - you know there is no sun, nor night neither day. And of course there's party going on nearly whole time. Currently, Oyaji is our captain as everyone agreed he's the greatest pirate among us. He has been elected quite recently for the occupation, as you know he died only just after me...

- So you've met White Moustache Mister up there? That's cool! - Luffy beamed - Have you met Pirate King, also? - he added before he managed to bite his thong.

Ace's expression went down.

- No - he answered - no one knows where this guy went. As far as I know there may be other Big Pirate Ships In The Skies, but I'm not exactly interested in looking for him. Any way I apologized to Oyaji for not listening to him, and I was scold by him for apologizing needlessly, as I only did, what I believed right. Then I've meet Thatch and I've got scold by him for dying to young to rightfully calling myself a man and not having enough time to commit some fun adult misdeeds and sins. Then he got scold by Oyaji for talking crap. - he smiled again - Oyaji was right, as this guy claimed, that I should have eye-patch, three golden teeth, dreadlocks, couple of illegitimate children running around, angry girl in each port town I have visited and be syphilis ridden as consequence, before I die - I have no idea how that suppose to make my case any better.

- And have you met... Sabo?

- No, I haven't met him either - since he was still tiny thing when he died, he wasn't counted as a pirate. There are special places for parentless children too. They are really cool, children are even given wings, they can reunite with their parents, or if they don't have any there are angels who care for them and love them. Those Angels are a wonder, I've heard, they teach children all kind of things, tell them stories and they can cook as good as Makino, and they never forbid the children to go on adventures everywhere on islands. There are also amusement parks, that put to shame the one on Shabaody by far. He probably made some new friends, I believe he is happy, but I'll be looking for him wherever our ship will be near any Children's Island. This would be awfully awkward, as he died as a kid, and people up there don't age. I'm about twice his age now, and he'd probably be jealous how much taller I am.

On different thought, I've also met some friends of your friends. They are called Rumbar Pirates. They virtually dominate the whole place, as they are loud bunch, they really like partying and are excellent musicians. They are up there for quite some time already and practically know anyone. They were the ones who showed me your ship, they have also told me what you've did for their friends: Laboon an Brook. You are like a hero for those guys, and I'm so proud of you too.

- Shi shi shi, thanks, but I'm not a hero.

Ace laughed. But then took more serious expression once again.

- Luffy, about those things earlier on - you really have to fight with them.

Luffy saddened.

- But I'm not strong enough, they are something I can't...

- You can't just yet, but you have to learn how to fight with them. Those things are attacking from inside of you. The Old Man Rayleight have told you to grow stronger inside as well outside, right? It's the only way to master haoshoku haki. I can help you fend those things off for now, but you have to learn soon to fight for your own.

- Those things? What are they? And how did you manage to pulverize them so easily? I know you are a lot stronger than me, but those things seem to be freakishly powerful too, so how?

- They are nightmares. As older brother I have special power to beat them up. But you will just have to learn. It'll be hard, but you're going to do it, I know.

- But how I'm going to do it?

- I have certain proposition for you. You're training with the Old Man during the day. How about training with me in your dreams. We could go on some adventure perhaps.

- Really we can go together! Of course I agree! - the boy exclaimed grinning broadly.

- Thought so - Ace smiled. - Now, time for you to wake up.

And the world disappeared, replaced be light, that got under Luffy's eyelids and sound of the jungle.

x-x-x

Early in the night Luffy has been stirring so violently in his sleep, that Rayleight considered waking him up from what appeared to be a horrible nightmare. But then the boy suddenly calmed down, soft smile blooming on his face.

In the morning the old pirate asked the boy what he was dreaming about.

- I don't remember - answer the said boy - I only have a feeling like someone has been watching over me the whole time.

x-x-x

_So what do you think? Comment. Comment We have enough of depressing stuff connected to Ace's death all over the fandom. Hope you liked my depiction of the Big Pirate Ship In The Skies. What I haven't tell you, the Paradise Ocean is not the final place where the souls rest. After some time different for each soul they graduate to some different place. No one knows what will come later, maybe Heaven, maybe different world for them to lead their life, or maybe they will simply reincarnate in their original world. Being dead is only certain stage in the life. Actually I don't even know if it's Ace's spirit, who really enters Luffys's dream, or it's just all created with Luffy's sub consciousness. It's not important, actually. What's important is that this is helping him to deal with his brothers death. _

_And I really wanted to describe Big Pirate Ship In The Skies._

_I believe in God, I even believe He is a Good Guy, something that not many seem to believe, despite what they claim. I believe that if we do our best with this life we were given, everything will work up fine for us in next life. _

_There is no Heaven nor Hell in this story. I've been always most interested in the concept of Purgatory. The place I've put Ace in is actually kind of it. If you ask where I think Ace would go after death, I'd say it would be Heaven or Purgatory (if you are Catholic, although technically he can go to neither, as he is fictional character). Because, you know, people who died committing the act of pure, ultimate Love just don't go to Hell, no matter how much they screw up their lives. And Oda help him, Ace really screedw some things up. But all in all he actually made the best out of life that was basically screwed up for him before he was even born into the world. Despite engaging into criminal activities from the age of 5 and committing(or trying to) some pretty bad things, he was also struggling to be the better person. He was also quite successful with this, Oda bless him, proving that he is stronger than insane amount of hatred surrounding him, that he is free, not determined by heritage he received. That's why Ace is, besides Whitebeard one of characters that I respect the most._

_Oh, and I don't want to hear any more, that what Luffy did at Impel Down and Marineford was all in vain as Ace died in the end. That's not true. They made all the difference in the world. Ace was saved. He understood. He have realized the answer (turned out he found it earlier on, but didn't realized it) and he died on his own terms. Free._

_And I don't want hear people claiming Ace was tragic character. Tragic characters don't die with absolutely sweetest smiles on their faces. The kind of smiles that you would have somewhere under your eyelids to the day of you own death. Tragic characters never learn answers in the end, they don't find sense in life. Tragic characters don't lead their lives better than anyone would thought possible in given circumstances for the sake of someone they love. Tragedies are sad, but they not that moving._


End file.
